<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking to School at March, and you Approached me. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388229">Walking to School at March, and you Approached me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms, Fluff, Graduation, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It brought a smile to his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking to School at March, and you Approached me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi wakes up from his sleep, and prepares for School. He eats his breakfast, places his lunchbox in his School Bag. He puts on his shoes, and neatly wears his Uniform. He Sighs, and puts on his red scarf. Opening his door, revealed a Cherry Blossom tree that had just bloomed. There were children playing around with their toys, there were people who enjoying their time, and it brought him peace and a soft smile crept on his face.</p><p>He began to walk to school, Admiring the beautiful views around him. He takes a turn and accidentally bumps into someone, it turned to be Konoha that he’d bumped into. “Oh, Akaashi-san. Good morning.” He bows a little in respect, “Good morning.” Akaashi greeted back. They began to walk along side with each other, with the peaceful ambience surrounding them.</p><p>Shortly after, the school was only a short distance away. “Akaashi, You go ahead first. I have a stop to go to.” Konoha stops his tracks, and walks to a different direction. Akaashi nods in acknowledgement and begins walking his way to School by himself. He sighs once more, and walks under a long row of fully bloomed Cherry Trees. Some petals landed on his hair, and some went inside his bag. </p><p>As he was cherishing the moment, he hears a familiar voice crashing out behind him. So did he hear loud footsteps coming behind him, “Ah..” He turns his head around. “Akaashi!!” Bokuto jumped up in joy from seeing Akaashi while running up to him, “Bokuto-”</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Coincidentally there happened to be a petal falling from the row of trees, and it choked Bokuto. “CouGh COUgh coUgh—” Akaashi patted Bokuto’s back, and unexpectedly chuckled at him. Bokuto looks up at him and his Eyes glistened, “Akaaaaashi!” He smiled.  And there they began to walk to school together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I hoped you liked this one :)<br/>... it’s a little sad y’know, because March is when they graduate.<br/>Goodbye Bokuto.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>